


Четыре свидания и один семейный ужин

by Tanka_Moreva



Series: NYS [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кит Доннехи и его друзья (включая J2, Сэди и Харли)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре свидания и один семейный ужин

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для фрутти.  
> Текст бетила и делала баннер - Addie_Dee.

***

Такси, и так еле тащившееся в пробке, встало окончательно за несколько кварталов до гостиницы. Старый добрый Сохо, чтоб тебя!

— Простите, сэр, дальше не проедем, — на ломаном английском проблеял шофер и поцокал языком. Мол, я и мои чаевые не виноваты. 

Кит вздохнул, достал деньги, расплачиваясь. Тащиться через толпу с чемоданом — не так он представлял начало своего отпуска. Бесконечный аврал кончился, но случился Нью-Йорк — и только Кит решил расслабиться!

С чего он взял, что тут хорошо отдыхать? Промозгло и холодно, людей слишком много, цены безумные. Не то чтобы его волновали цены, но где-нибудь на островах он бы уж точно не мерз.

Ньюйоркцы, будто нарочно, шли в ту же сторону, что и Кит, и никуда не торопились. В куртке или пальто он бы тоже мог насладиться приятной свежестью пасмурного утра. Но Кит прилетел в Большое Яблоко в легком замшевом пиджаке, под который надел лишь футболку. И в легких матерчатых туфлях. Светло-серых. 

За триста ярдов до отеля люди стали притормаживать. Кит с трудом продвигался вперед, протискиваясь между прохожими и проклиная все на свете, пока не уткнулся в полицейскую машину, перегородившую улицу, и в два пожарных расчета прямо напротив входа в отель.

— Дальше нельзя, парень, — преградил дорогу патрульный.

— Но я там живу. Вернее, собираюсь.

— Потушат — пропустим. Будь добр, отойди в сторону, не мешай.

Кит послушно отступил к противоположному тротуару. К машине парамедиков.

— Черт-те что! — невольно услышал он реплику, произнесенную густым басом. — Богатый обормот выдул бутылку виски и бросил непотушенную сигарету в корзину для бумаг, а устроили панику, будто сгорел жилой дом. 

Кит повернулся и не без удовольствия отметил, что бас обладал не только приятным голосом, но и телом. Высокий, с широкими плечами и узкими бедрами, похожий на пловца, довольно молодой парень в тонкой синей форме смотрелся очень и очень неплохо.

— Жертв нет? — поинтересовался Кит.

— Не-а, — парамедик обнажил в улыбке белые ровные зубы. — Не считая сержанта, которому выблевали ужин на ботинки. Пожарные даже шланги не раскрутили. 

— Хорошо. Значит, скоро можно будет войти внутрь.

Не ласково начинался апрель. На День благодарения было и то теплее. Кит поежился.

Парамедик окинул его внимательным взглядом. И чемодан, стоявший рядом.

— Приехал в командировку, модник?

Его напарник фыркнул, но Кит сделал вид, что не заметил.

— Отдыхать, — улыбнулся он.

— Отдыхать? В Нью-Йорк? Ты его не перепутал с Майями, случаем?

Либо у Кита помутился разум из-за холода, либо с ним очень явно флиртовали. 

Порыв ветра не дал достойно ответить, и симпатичный парамедик отошел к машине. Со спины он выглядел тоже неплохо, особенно когда наклонился, наполовину скрываясь в кабине.

— Держи! — повернулся он с одеялом в руках. — Хочешь горячего кофе? У меня с собой термос.

— О боже! Ты еще и спрашиваешь. Конечно, хочу!

Отпивая полчашки и старательно не замечая вкуса пластика, Кит не выдержал:

— И как же зовут моего спасителя?

— Эйтан.

— Мне повезло, Эйтан, что сегодня дежуришь ты.

— Ты не представляешь, как… модник. Моя смена закончится через два часа.

— Могу угостить тебя ужином, за одеяло и кофе. За то, что помог согреться.

— Смотри, я могу так помочь, что станет жарко.

Кит рассмеялся. Беззаботно и счастливо. Пожар в любимом отеле, холодный апрель, безделье на месяц — все сложилось удачно. Он чертов счастливчик, ага. И у него будет сегодня хорошее свидание. С этим мистером-спасаю-людей.

***

Эйтан сменил свою синюю форму на черную футболку с треугольным вырезом и простые джинсы. Футболка обтягивала накачанные бицепсы, поэтому Кит не сразу разглядел, что Эйтан пьет.

— Пиво моему другу, — крикнул тот официантке, и перед Китом шлепнули огромную кружку, в которой на дне плескалось немного янтарной жидкости: пиво не занимало и четверти объема. На стойке красовался целый ряд таких же. Стоило любому посетителю опустить пустую кружку на стол, как возле него появлялась пышногрудая блондинка, держащая в каждой руке пяток кружек со стойки. Пустую кружку, без лишних слов и не принимая возражений, забирали, а перед клиентом ставили новую. 

Кит попал в паб, где в апреле продолжается Октоберфест? Пиво — что-тут-пить — кончалось быстро, снова и снова; оригинально придумано — и заметить не успеешь, как наберешься.

Эйтан медленно тянул свое пойло, кадык двигался, когда он сглатывал. Как утопающий, Кит схватился за кружку и хорошенько отхлебнул. Неплохо. Интересно, а кормят здесь так же? И кормят ли вообще?

— Давно ждешь? 

— Не слишком. Три пива мне хватило додуматься, что модник из Сохо меня прокатил. Я заказал еще одно и выяснил, что он просто долго крутился перед зеркалом. 

— Не нравится результат?

— Почему? Очень нравится. И не только мне.

Кит огляделся. Публика в пабе собралась простая, и обычный вполне костюм — приталенная серо-голубая рубашка, бежевый замшевый пиджак и узкие серые брюки — между прочим, купленные на Мэдисон-авеню в магазине Тома Форда — пожалуй, действительно привлекали внимание. 

— Предлагаю быстро поесть, а десерт попробовать в другом месте.

— Десертом, модник, я могу угостить и дома. Если ты любишь десерты. — Голос Эйтана, и без того низкий, опустился еще на тон; бархатный и густой, он обволакивал Кита, ударяя в голову лучше пива.

— Можешь не сомневаться. 

Кит прямо взглянул Эйтану в глаза. Не улыбался, не дразнил. Просто давал понять, чего хочет. Судя по ответному маслянистому блеску глаз Эйтана, намек тот понял отлично.

— К черту ужин, перейдем сразу к сладкому.

Они, не дожидаясь официанта, бросили на стол деньги и оставили пиво недопитым. Такси подхватило их как по волшебству, и до Бруклина, где Эйтан снимал квартиру, Кит еле дотерпел. Машина шла плавно, но на поворотах он каждый раз соприкасался с Эйтаном коленями и плечами — прошибало, будто током, пока Эйтан, втайне от водителя, не положил ладонь на спину Киту. Тогда-то Кит и пожалел, что брюки уж очень узкие.

Медленный лифт наверх, и Кит с Эйтаном бестолково ввалились в крохотную квартиру. Пиджак полетел на стул, Эйтан попытался стянуть с Кита рубашку и чуть не сорвал запонки.

— Чертов модник, — возясь с манжетами, пробурчал он. Кит легко потянул его за волосы и отвлек поцелуем.

— Смотри, как это делается, спасатель.

Он аккуратно отстегнул запонки, огляделся, отыскивая, куда бы их деть, и в итоге положил на подоконник. 

— Кем ты работаешь? 

— В смысле кто так может выпендриваться? — хмыкнул Кит. — Угадай.

Он снял рубашку и бросил ее на пиджак, пожирая глазами торс Эйтана — тот избавился от футболки и взялся за ремень, сидя на краю кровати. Вжик — и джинсы на полу.

Кит подошел ближе, ладонями легко опрокидывая Эйтана на спину.

— Любишь порулить? Такой кайф, да, модник, иметь того, кто сильней тебя?

— Ты, может, и сильней меня, — Кит провел пальцами по бицепсам; даже если он будет в спортзале тягать железо день и ночь, все равно никогда таким не станет. — Но я всегда буду сильней тебя здесь.

Он указательным пальцем дважды коснулся виска.

— Работник умственного труда, значит. Уолл-стрит? 

— Нет. Адвокат.

Кит не мог говорить связно, потому что Эйтан шарил широкими ладонями по плечам, спине, а потом стиснул задницу, совершенно непочтительно сминая ткань — непочтительно к Тому Форду, разумеется — и стянул с Кита брюки.

И при этом он еще умудрялся выдавать целые предложения:

— Спасаешь людей в суде, пока они пялятся на твой симпатичный зад?

— Не-а, — слегка задыхаясь, отозвался Кит. И сдернул с Эйтана в отместку боксеры. — Я другой адвокат. Несколько.

— Канцелярская крыса? Чахнешь в офисе над грудой бумаг?

Кит прижал его к постели и прошептал на ухо:

— Чертовски умная крыса.

Эйтан зарычал — и разговор возобновился не сразу, а после быстрого и яростного перепиха — другие слова сюда вряд ли подходили. Эйтан оказался любителем поболтать в постели. И это была только половина пытки.

— Люблю, когда за меня в койке пашут такие бездельники, как ты. Без обид, умник, но моя работа тяжелее. И нужнее.

— Угу.

Ради бога, пусть его хоть поместят на обложку «Тайм». 

— А ты не лентяй, так?

Это намек, что Эйтан ждет нормального разговора?

— М-м-м?

— Я говорю, что оценил напор. Повторим?

Кит оторвал голову от подушки, коей служила широкая грудь Эйтана:

— Сейчас?

— Попозже. Или утром. Ты хочешь спать?

Если честно, хотелось в душ и домой, то есть в отель. Просыпаться здесь? Нет-нет и нет! И если не продолжать знакомство, то можно спокойно собраться, вызвать такси и уехать.

— Гм…

— Хочешь жрать? У меня есть тушеное мясо. Я отлично готовлю. Ты сорвал джек-пот, умник.

«Умник» — не раздражало, но ощутимо царапало. 

— Вообще-то меня зовут Кит.

— Конечно, конечно, — Эйтан промазал губами, попадая в ухо. — Так ты хочешь ужинать, Кит?

Щекотно, неприятно. От Эйтана разило потом, пивом и спермой. Да и Кит уже давно не благоухал.

— Ты так приятно пахнешь, — пробурчал Эйтан, утыкаясь носом ему в подмышку. — Наконец, как мужик. И без своих девчачьих шмоток ты вполне нормальный парень. Я думал, ты хлюпик, а ты любишь качалку.

Телефонная трель прозвучала как спасение из ада. Кит подорвался к брюкам, безжалостно брошенным на пол. На сообщение от Джареда: «Ты в Яблоке? Не желаешь поужинать со мной и Роем?» — Кит мгновенно ответил: «Где?» 

— Уже уходишь? 

— Да, вызывают на работу, — не думая, отозвался Кит. И почти не соврал.

— Вечером? — удивился Эйтан. — Ты же не врач, не спасатель. Ты же белый воротничок, халявщик. И ты сказал, что приехал отдыхать.

Вот как объяснить, что нельзя во время отдыха расслабляться? Что нельзя упускать возможности. И отказывать своим партнерам тоже. И особенно нельзя говорить, что хочется поболтать с ними, пусть и по работе, а не с Эйтаном.

За окном темнело, и переливалось созвездие огней. Кит скорее нащупал, чем увидел запонки. Пора уходить. Джаред сейчас пришлет адрес, поэтому стоит вызвать такси, одеться и уйти.

— Кит, — осторожно позвал Эйтан, и с него слетели и напористость, и грубоватость. — Ты не из тех, да, кто заводит постоянные отношения?

Такому Эйтану, уязвимому и печальному, отвечать было нелегко. Даже в темноте не хотелось глядеть в глаза.

— Нет, Эйтан. Не из тех. Да оно и к лучшему, — Кит слишком широко улыбнулся, поворачиваясь. — Наши графики редко будут совпадать. Я не смогу подстраиваться под твой точно.

Эйтан мотнул головой, становясь снова собой:

— Человек-мотылек.

— Именно. Можно я приму душ?

— Валяй. Повторим как-нибудь? 

— Почему нет?

***

Джаред и Рой ужинали в приятном ирландском пабе, на Мюррей-стрит, в миле от «Сохо Гранд отеля». Кит долго колебался, не заехать ли ему к себе, чтобы нормально принять душ и переодеться: Эйтан явно не любил себя баловать гелями для душа и кондиционерами, Кит у него нашел лишь обычное мыло без запаха. На брюках отчетливо проступали горизонтальные складки, рубашка пропахла пивом и сигаретным дымом — в общем, Кит находился явно не в лучшей форме.

Джаред и Рой весь день работали, но оказались и то свежее. Джаред с повязанным вокруг шеи платком серого цвета, в темно-синей рубашке, выглядывающей из-под трикотажного кардигана на молнии, смотрелся так, будто его собирались снимать в рекламе недели моды. Рой… Рой выглядел как всегда, но Кит учуял от него новый аромат Пака Рабана.

— Отличный видок, — добивая, произнес Рой. 

Они обменялись рукопожатиями, заказали баранину Бидди и кларет. Кит решил, что один бокал вина ему не повредит. И — плотный ужин на ночь, учитывая то, как он сжег калории этим вечером. К тому же можно не подниматься рано утром, а встать к обеду — к черту режим во время отпуска.

— Как ваша вавилонская библиотека? 

Рой потянулся за стаканом воды.

— Построили, куда они денутся. Сайт для магазина еще в процессе, а библиотеку сдали.

— Не совсем, — неохотно проговорил Джаред. — Библиотека готова, но на уровне дизайна. Дальше с ней будет работать проектное бюро, готовить технические чертежи. 

— Но твоя студия больше не завалена работой?

— С Халле? Практически нет, разгрузились. Да, придется иногда присматривать, но мы все закончили. Кроме сайта, конечно, но и он скоро будет готов.

— Раньше, чем меня взяли на работу, — восхитился Кит.

— Ну, логично, что сперва идея, потом чертежи, потом юристы, — пожал плечами Джаред.

— Ты чем-то недоволен? Что-то не так получилось? Тебе не дали развернуться?

— Он идиот, — вмешался Рой. — Все у него получилось, никто рук не выкручивал. И попал в солидный журнал, где написали про реорганизацию Халле и даже опубликовали один из эскизов.

— Да уж, прославились, — Джаред отхлебнул вина и скривился.

Кит попробовал — вино как вино.

— Студию завалили предложениями. И очень клевыми, — Рой выставил вверх большой палец, чтобы никто не усомнился, и чуть не смахнул свой стакан на пол.

— Прекрасно, поздравляю. Успех вполне заслуженный.

— Готов ждать свои дивиденды? — подмигнул Рой. — Я тоже. Да только с ним, — он кивнул на Джареда, — ни черта мы не дождемся.

— Что ты этим хочешь сказать?

— Рой имеет в виду, — скучным голосом произнес Джаред, — что я не кинулся в объятия «Рибок».

— «Рибок»? Они позвали тебя в штат?

— Нет. Предложили студии участие в разработке рекламной кампании нового товара.

— Ты с ума сошел. Это же совсем другой уровень бизнеса. Фантастический старт, о котором любая арт-студия может только и мечтать.

— Они хотят купить Рэйли, Кит. Просто купить Рэйли.

— Но именно так бизнес и работает, Джаред. У тебя есть имя, ты делишься им, раскручиваешь другого, и твое имя тоже раскручивается.

— Именно это мне и сказал Дженсен, — Джаред допил вино. 

— И я тебе это говорил! — Рой дернул себя за дред. — Ты же сам хотел независимости от журнала. И вот тебе ее дают. А ты плюешь на деньги. Если Дженсен и я для тебя не авторитеты, послушай своего адвоката.

— Чего ты хочешь, Джаред? — спросил Кит.

— Вызов. Корпоративная рекламная кампания — скучно. Они хотят пощупать новые технологии, использовать способы, которыми мы раскрутили «Аут-сайдер». Но делать все то, что я уже делал, только по расписанным на ста листах стандартам и под надзором эшелона менеджеров — тоска смертная. Я хочу расти дальше.

— Именно это тебе и предлагает «Рибок», болван.

— Нет, я хочу расти не материально. Я хочу расти иначе. Сделать что-то новое.

— А среди предложений есть что-то новое? 

— Да.

— И оно плохо оплачивается?

Вместо Джареда ответил Рой:

— Нормально, но уровень не тот, что у «Рибока».

— Не вижу проблемы тогда, — пожал плечами Кит, стараясь смотреть Джареду в глаза, а не провожать взглядом официантку со вкусным стейком к столику у дальней стены. — Делай, что нравится. Ты же босс.

Джаред шумно вздохнул.

Что-то не то. Но что — Кит спросить не успел. Им принесли наконец баранину, и разговор превратился в приятный треп ни о чем.

***

Предложение Дженсена позавтракать вместе Кит проспал и еле успел на ланч. Дженсен снимал офис неподалеку от Пятой авеню и привык завтракать и обедать в ресторане с арабской кухней и шеф-поваром, явно не из мишленовского гида. Еда, может, и не отличалась изысканностью, но обслуживали здесь быстро и качественно. А простые столики без скатертей и красные пластиковые, но мягкие, стулья неожиданно оказались удобными.

Кита Дженсен дожидаться не стал: уже ел суп.

— Ты снова заказал свой ужасный творог после первого? — вместо приветствия спросил Кит.

Дженсен в ответ только пожал плечами.

Официант тут же подлетел к столику, выставляя чашку кофе. Надо же, Кита запомнили. Он, не глядя в меню, попросил тигровые креветки, и официант немедленно отчалил. 

— Поэтому я и хожу сюда, — Дженсен будто бы читал мысли. — Внимательный сервис. И ненавязчивый.

— А я думал, ищешь Александрийскую библиотеку. — Сервис и правда приятный, но признавать вслух? Ни за что! — Как дела? Как империя Халле?

— Пока держится на плаву. Ты окончательно закрыл дела в Пенсильвании?

— Да, там все закончено.

— И твой служебный роман?

— Мой служебный роман совсем не похож на твой. Я ценю свободу, новизну и…

— Ветреность.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, постоянные отношения у меня только с тобой.

Дженсен, отпивший воды, поперхнулся и закашлял. И Кит сжалился, протянул салфетку:

— Я имею в виду рабочие отношения. Единственный вид доступной мне моногамии. 

— У меня все наоборот.

— Просто ты боишься доверять людям. Даже тем, кого давно знаешь. 

— Но Джареду я доверяю.

— Одному человеку. Конечно, проще одному довериться, чем своей команде. Кстати о ней, со мной связывалась Джулия, спрашивала, не появится ли у тебя в ближайшее время вакансия.

Дженсен рассеянно крутил салфетку. 

— Джулия сейчас мне не по карману, так и передай ей. Но я буду иметь в виду.

— А я? По карману? Сколько мне еще отдыхать? 

— Не надейся отвертеться. И не надейся, что будешь долго беззаботно порхать. Две-три недели, максимум. И займешься документами. Работы будет много. Обещаю.

— Отлично. Слышал, что арт-студия уже закончила проект.

Появившийся официант поставил перед Дженсеном лабне — совершенно невозможный на вкус творог — а перед Китом блюдо с креветками.

— Да, Джаред хорошо поработал. Быстро включился, все оформил. Очаровал владельца. 

— Отчетливо слышу «но».

— Никаких «но». Я рад, что он так быстро влился, что у него получается. Ты знаешь о предложении «Рибока»?

— Да, я вчера ужинал с Джаредом и Роем, они мне рассказали.

— И что ты думаешь?

— Крутое предложение, что тут думать?

— Вот-вот. Глупо от такого отказываться. Это же переход совсем в другую лигу. 

— Им очень повезло. 

За спиной Дженсена Кит разглядел эмоционально жестикулирующего и броско одетого посетителя: красные брюки, сочно-зеленая рубашка, фиолетовый шелковый платок вместо галстука. Темно-коричневые высокие ботинки доходили до середины икры. Кожаная куртка небрежно лежала рядом на стуле.

Колоритно. Добавьте легкую щетину, смуглое, загорелое лицо и иссиня-черные кудри до плеч и поймете, почему Кит вяло интересовался «Рибоком».

Наверняка иностранец, но на туриста не похож. 

— На что ты уставился? — Дженсен обернулся. — А-а. 

Кит невозмутимо изобразил чистый и невинный взгляд. Кто виноват, что к ним залетела тропическая птичка? Глаза просто фокусируются на ярком пятне, и если бы Дженсен сидел к нему лицом, сам бы не смог не смотреть.

Иностранец заметил, что на него обратили внимание, и Киту ничего не оставалось, как подмигнуть, что, разумеется, не скрылось от Дженсена. 

— Как будто тебе завтра в колледж, — фыркнул он.

— В Филадельфии мне стало казаться, что я постарел лет на сорок.

— Седина в бороду, бес в ребро?

— Вроде того. Как думаешь, парень — гей?

— Если бы был американцем, то я бы ответил положительно. С европейцами легко ошибиться. 

— Спорим, что гей? На десять долларов?

— Кит! Безделье тебе правда не идет на пользу.

— Боишься проиграть?

— Страшно боюсь. Как ты собираешься выяснить правду? Подойдешь и напрямую спросишь?

— Почему бы и нет?

— Тебя подождать? Или если он тебе даст в морду — и совершенно правильно сделает — справишься сам?

— Я думаю, что справлюсь. 

— И сам внесешь за себя залог, если вас заберут в участок?

— В участок? Хм… Дженсен, а у тебя когда-нибудь было что-нибудь с копом?

— Ты обалдел совсем? Конечно, нет!

— И у меня нет. К сожалению. Столько возможностей упущено в обмен на жуткие бумаги… я точно канцелярская крыса.

Дженсен не успел ничего ответить. К ним снова подошел официант. С фисташковой пахлавой.

— Простите, вы ошиблись, мы ничего не заказывали, — вместе произнесли они.

— Нет, не ошибся. Вас, — официант чуть склонил голову в сторону Кита, — угощает вон тот мсьё.

— Дженсен, десять долларов. И я пошел. Обед спишешь с моей зарплаты. Увидимся позже.

Кит подхватил тарелку и пересел к иностранцу.

***

Рауль оказался испанцем. Он жил в Нью-Йорке, лишь изредка посещая Европу. А еще он консультировал хедж-фонды. Вот так ходить на ланчи и подмигивать нескучно одетым иностранцам. А ведь обычно ребята с Уолл-стрит все поголовно — в похоронных костюмах. Зато финансист — из своего круга, ну, почти из своего, и с ним можно нормально поговорить. В ресторане Кит с новым знакомым очень мило побеседовали, поедая чудовищно сладкий десерт и запивая его литрами воды.

На свидание Рауль пригласил Кита в большое и почти пустое кафе на Стоун-стрит, которое снял целиком и полностью. Помимо официантов в зале ошивались лишь ассистенты с разрывающимися от звонков телефонами — Рауль отчетливо дал понять, что отменил все дела и бросил всех своих клиентов, в том числе совет директоров какого-то нью-йоркского банка, с которыми должен был ужинать.

Ужинал Рауль с Китом, за столиком, заваленным биржевыми сводками.

— Сейчас неплохо растет рынок цветных металлов. Золото — вчерашний день, — объяснял Рауль Киту, пока тот пил вино из Малаги. — За рынок быков!

Он ударил своим фужером по фужеру Кита и одарил горячим поцелуем.

Телефоны, ассистенты, биржевые сводки отошли на задний план.

— В моем портфеле только высокодоходные бумаги. И я ими торгую, mi dulce, и считаю риски для ваших черствых директоров. А ты?

— Я? — Киту не хотелось говорить о своей работе. Совершенно непостоянной и скоротечной. — У меня не так много денег, чтобы заниматься инвестициями. Чуть-чуть государственных облигаций, да еще вложился немного в одну авантюру, и она, кажется, может даже принести дивиденды. Через пару лет. 

— Гособлигации? Так ты ничего не заработаешь.

— Но ничего и не потеряю.

— Не хочешь рисковать, а сам выбросил деньги на авантюру.

— Риски с авантюрой сразу понятны, а вот с высокодоходными бумагами — покупаешь кота в мешке. Кто знает, не переоценены ли они. А вдруг сегодня они доходны, пока на рынке заправляют быки, а завтра вертеть всем станут медведи? Где гарантии?

— Гарантии — это моя работа, я могу посчитать вероятность обвала…

— Детерминированного обвала. Знаешь, почему я никогда не играю в рулетку?

— И почему же?

— Потому что не верю, что существует выигрышная стратегия. Вернее, она существует, но только у казино.

— Тут ты прав. Но фондовые рынки далеко не казино. Я за пять лет заработал для одного фонда восемьдесят миллионов долларов.

— И обвал рынка может за секунду съесть то, что ты заработал за все пять лет. Это если повезет. А может и пятикратно спросить за прошлую удачу.

— Мой друг интересуется фондовыми рынками? Забивает свою голову такой ерундой? Или работает трейдером, когда не кокетничает в ресторанах?

Рауль сел прямо на колени к Киту и принялся ловко расстегивать его рубашку левой рукой, отставив в сторону правую с вином.

— Нет, совсем не интересуюсь. 

— Тогда, mi dulce, — дыхание Рауля опаляло ухо, — я тебе процитирую Мильтона Фридмана. — Он лизнул мочку — Кит с шумом выдохнул — и как ни в чем не бывало продолжил: — Чтобы быть приемлемой, модель не обязательно должна исходить из реальных посылок.

«Какая чушь!» — мелькнуло в голове у Кита, но спорить совершенно не хотелось.

Телефон Рауля завибрировал в кармане брюк, и сразу же откликнулся телефон Кита.

Джаред. С сообщением: «Адвокат хренов».

Рауль же читал свое с нескрываемым ликованием.

«Не понял?» — начал набирать Кит Джареду, в то время как Рауль, оставив на столе бокал, скользнул вниз, прислоняясь щекой к бедру и настойчиво раздвигая Киту колени. А потом, не смущаясь посторонних, расстегнул его ширинку, намереваясь прямо при всех — отдрочить? отсосать? — заняться сексом. Кит не успел возразить, как рот Рауля накрыл его член, проглатывая почти до конца.

Сладостная и в то же время стыдная мука неожиданно завела сильней, чем обычно, и Рауль дал обоим передышку.

— Что будем делать, mi dulce, продавать или покупать? Твое слово.

— Что-о-о?!

— Можно сидеть и высчитывать детерминированные риски там, где они совершенно случайны. Так не проще ли поступить наугад? Выигрыш, если будет — то случаен. Проигрыш — тоже. Не так обидно.

— Тогда продавай.

Рауль набрал короткое слово и откинул телефон в сторону.

Он снова поднялся к Киту, прошелся губами по шее к уху.

— Если мы выиграем, я поделюсь с тобой, mi dulce.

— Обойдусь, — Кит поправил боксеры и брюки, застегнул молнию. Удалось с трудом — ведь кончить не получилось. Наверное, и хорошо, что не получилось. Дженсен прав, не свидание, а идиотская вечеринка в колледже. — Я не люблю случайные деньги.

— Почему? — Рауль не особо замечал, что Кит делает, уделяя внимание только его подбородку и уху.

— Потому что они как случайно притекают, так и утекают. Я предпочитаю реальный заработок.

— Гособлигации, я помню.

— Гособлигации — это на будущее. Когда мне надоест работать.

— А где ты работаешь?

— Важно не где. А на кого.

— И на кого же?

— На человека, который добивается успеха не случайно. И оперирует не сферическими моделями, а реальной информацией. Удачи, mi dulce.

Кит аккуратно поднялся, допил свое вино. И вышел под сигнал телефона о новом сообщении. От Дженсена.

«Какого хрена?»

Они с Джаредом сговорились, что ли?

***

Джаред на сообщение так и не ответил и трубку не взял. Дженсен откликнулся тоже не сразу. Кит успел поймать такси и проехать в Гринвич-Виллидж, почти к Девятой авеню. После откровенно провального свидания требовалось сбросить пар, и ничего лучше, как пойти в клуб, Кит не придумал.

Недешевый «Cielo» находился в непритязательном с виду доме безо всякой вывески. Открываешь обычную заурядную дверь и слепнешь, буквально погружаясь в ночь — тьма непроницаемая. И Дженсен именно в эту минуту и позвонил.

— Не помешал?

— А я?

— Ну как сказать. Не очень. Мы несколько погорячились, а потом решили сбавить обороты.

— То есть, — перевел Кит, — Джаред взял собак и пошел гулять, а ты налил себе коньяку? Это у вас так называется, сбавить обороты?

— Вроде того.

— Из-за чего на этот раз?

Дженсен тяжело вздохнул.

— «Рибок».

— Рассказывай. И что значат ваши сообщения. А я пока попробую в этом черном коконе добраться до бара.

— А где ты?

— В «Небе», ну то есть в «Cielo». У меня испанский вечер. Надеюсь, тут он все-таки удастся.

— Ничего не вышло с тем иностранцем из ресторана?

— Не спрашивай. 

В квадратном зале, имитирующем бревенчатую избу, которую захватили любители электронной музыки, в свете инопланетно-желтых ламп медленно двигались красивые люди.

Работал, судя по афише, диджей Саша, и на танцполе яблоку было негде упасть.

Хаус и прочий транс Кит скорее терпел, чем любил, но «Cielo» ему нравился эстетически: качественным звуком, уютным интерьером и стильной публикой. 

У бара не нашлось свободных мест, и Кит, показав пальцем на бутылку воды и передав через голову деньги, направился искать свободную банкетку.

Зеркальные шары под потолком отбрасывали цветные отблески, окрашивая людей то в синие, то в красные ромбы, и Кит почти и не слышал, что ему говорит Дженсен. 

— Так какого черта ты поддержал меня, в то время как Джареду сказал ровно противоположное?

Смысл вопроса дошел не сразу, Кит даже прислонился лбом к запотевшему стеклу и зажмурился.

— Вы говорили о предложении «Рибок»? Но почему… ох!

Джареду он же сказал, что нужно заниматься тем, что нравится. А Дженсену, что для арт-студии это шикарное предложение. И они оба его не поняли.

— Вот-вот. Мы вдвоем, в пылу спора, хором, в качестве последнего аргумента приводим твои слова и офигеваем. После чего Джаред и хлопает дверью.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне произнес Кит. — Я не имел в виду… ничего, что вы поняли. Я просто поддерживал разговор. Я не хотел вмешиваться в спор, и честно говоря, не хочу занимать какую-либо сторону.

— Но ты хоть согласен, что у меня логичная точка зрения?

— Еще бы!

— Отлично. Кажется, я слышу скулеж Харли. Позавтракаем завтра? Часов в десять?

— Давай. 

Кит оглушенно убрал телефон. Одна из банкеток освободилась, и он буквально рухнул на нее. Ну что за ерунда? Теперь Дженсен сможет привести Джареду новый аргумент. Что Кит считает его доводы логичными. Черт-черт-черт. Он набрал Джареда, но звонок не прошел. Со второй попытки у Кита почти получилось. Почти — потому что трубку Джаред взял, но ничего не ответил. Скорее всего, телефон лежал в кармане и нечаянно сработала кнопка ответа.

А почему она нечаянно сработала, Кит имел неосторожность услышать. Неловко, но зато можно расслабиться: Дженсену сейчас не до аргументов в споре.

Уф! 

— Кит? — раздался знакомый голос. Когда-то очень знакомый. — Это ты? Неужели, старина, это ты?

Не может быть. Такого просто не бывает.

— Нейтан? Нейтан Бейли?

***

С Нейтом они встречались несколько лет, пока учились в Гарварде. Кит изучал право, а Нейт — психологию. Легкие, необременительные и свободные отношения закончились, как только оба получили свои степени и разъехались. И вот так случайно встретиться через столько лет, в Большом Яблоке? У Нью-Йорка полно сюрпризов.

— Ты давно здесь живешь? — приходилось кричать на ухо: диджей вошел в раж, и Кит уже не слышал сам себя.

— Пойдем куда-нибудь в тихое место? — предложил Нейт.

Вот так они и оказались в его квартире на Конвент-авеню, в компании открытой бутылки шампанского, купленной в баре «Cielo». К ней оба приложились еще в такси, под неодобрительным взглядом шофера. И продолжили в милой гостиной, обставленной добротной мебелью из красного дерева. Кресла с высокими спинками, обитые плюшем. Торшеры и лампы с полотняными абажурами, вазы с цветами — все совсем не в духе Нейта, любившего хайтек и электронную субкультуру. 

— Я женат, — Кит раскрыл рот, чтобы поздравить, но не успел. — Уже пару лет. Она в командировке в Бостоне.

Последнее добило. Она?

— Да, она. Эшли. Неплохой психоаналитик. Мы познакомились на научной конференции, здесь, в Нью-Йорке.

Неожиданно царапнуло. С чего бы? Столько лет прошло, да и не было у них ничего особенного.

Например, такого, как у Дженсена с Джаредом.

— Поздравляю, — не сразу выдавил из себя Кит.

Нейт откинул волосы со лба. Тоже не в своей тарелке.

— У нас не совсем настоящий брак, Кит. Но нам обоим нужно было пожениться.

Что тут сказать? Только вежливо кивнуть в ответ:

— Да, я понимаю.

— Мы оба хотим детей. Мои предпочтения ей известны. Отношения у нас свободные.

Кит хорошенько приложился к бутылке.

— Ну да, еще бы. Ты всегда любил свободные отношения.

Нейт цокнул языком. И мстительно поджал губы.

— А ты всегда страдал от внешнего локуса контроля.

Он желает войны? Отлично. Только ее и не хватало для полноты ощущений.

— Бесплатная консультация? Кушетки не вижу, но могу лечь на диван и закрыть глаза. Не прогоришь, раздавая бесплатные диагнозы? 

Нейт отмахнулся от него, как от капризного ребенка.

— Почему мы расстались? Потому что я мудак, готовый трахать все, что движется, а ты — нет, о, у тебя не было никогда желания изменять, но всегда находились внешние обстоятельства. А у меня — только внутренний кобелизм. Так? Внешний локус контроль! 

— Иди ты! Думаешь, можешь залезть мне в голову? — Кит хрипло рассмеялся. Но Нейт, черт бы его побрал, и не подумал менять тему.

— Эшли выступала с прекрасным исследованием на эту тему. При внутренней атрибуции человек много может добиться. А внешняя ведет к беспомощности, Кит.

— Внутренней чего?

— Ну, когда считаешь, что все зависит от тебя самого, а не от обстоятельств.

— Я именно так всегда и считаю.

— Уверен?

— Не похоже, что ты добился большего в жизни.

— У меня есть семья, есть дом в неплохом районе. А у тебя?

— М-м-м, дай прикинуть. Я живу в Сохо.

— У тебя дом, квартира?

— Номер в отеле. 

В недешевом отеле, но это мелочи.

— И я скоро начну искать квартиру.

— А кроме нее ты все еще в поиске своего идеала?

— Ничего подобного, я наслаждаюсь жизнью.

— Ты-то сам в это веришь?

— Я действительно доволен своей жизнью. Но убеждать тебя не стану.

— Кит, проблема в том, что ты не меня хочешь убедить, а себя. Твои вечные оправдания, объяснения — это же самообман. Просто признайся. 

— Да в чем?

— В клубе ты был подавлен.

— Просто неудачный вечер.

— Расскажешь?

Про Рауля? Ни за что! Этот умник выведет такое, что и Фрейду не снилось. 

— Ну уж нет.

Кит сделал еще один хороший глоток.

— Странно, что ты женат, — заговорил он совсем другим тоном, желая и сменить тему, и закончить дурацкую перепалку. — Ты же сам мне всегда говорил, что моногамия не для нас. От природы мы, в отличие от женщин, полигамные. Приводил кучу доказательств, в том числе статистику по проституции, мол женщин больше, потому что есть спрос, а наоборот его почти и нет. И статистику по прочности союзов геев и лесбиянок. И о случайных партнерах. У тебя же выходило, что женщинам не нужны частые связи, а нам — напротив.

— Я и сейчас так считаю. Но я так же считаю, что человек еще и социальное животное, а социум давит, и приходится играть по его правилам. А ты, видимо, играть по правилам не особо любишь. Собираешься вылакать всю бутылку? Не оставишь мне?

— Я подумаю. Продолжай.

— У тебя есть пример моногамной пары среди геев?

Перед глазами мелькнул День благодарения, как Джаред ворвался на совещание, осыпанный искусственным снегом, а Дженсен не мог оторвать от него глаз.

— Есть.

— Либо им повезло — случай один на миллион — либо ты обманываешься, и эта пара не такая уж и идеальная. Статистика не на твоей стороне. Можно сколько угодно отрицать биологию, но правда в том, что лесбиянкам не нужно себя сдерживать, чтобы не изменять. 

— Ты специализируешься на лесбиянках?

— Нет, я к чему веду — природу можно приручить, направить энергию в другое русло. Но давить, идти напролом, обманывать себя — долго не выйдет. Ты работаешь где-нибудь?

— Нет. То есть да. Просто сейчас у меня перерыв. Вернее, отпуск. Черт, Нейт, не надо так укоризненно смотреть. Я не вру. Почти. Вообще я работал несколько лет без выходных. Новая работа будет только в мае. Поэтому я оттягиваюсь.

— Удивительно, Кит, — Нейт добрался до него, присаживаясь на подлокотник и отбирая шампанское, — я всегда завидовал тебе. Особенно в колледже. Ты, когда напивался, становился очень милым. Таким милым интеллигентным мальчиком. А вот я… как там у старины Фрэнсиса говорили? Со мной пьяным никто не хотел иметь дела, а на трезвую голову я ни с кем не хотел. Почти ни с кем. Эшли недавно перечитывала роман, сравнивала меня с Дайвером. Она поразительные ассоциации находит. Надо вас познакомить.

Только этого еще не хватало.

— Кажется, пора расходится. Мне уж точно пора спать.

— Хорошим мальчикам пора в кроватки? Хочешь со мной? Мы могли бы принять ванну вместе, у меня она двухместная и с массажем. А потом — в кровать.

Кит снова засмеялся. На этот раз вышло не очень весело.

— И что там делать? Слушать, как ты восторгаешься женой?

— Во-первых, там бы я нашел, чем заняться, поверь. Во-вторых, я восторгаюсь не женой, а ее мышлением. Оно удивительное, будто из другого мира.

— Так ты женился, чтобы изучать ее? Как Дик Николь?

— В точку.

Кит откинул голову на спинку кресла:

— Я даже не представляю, кто из нас больший псих. Ты, считающий себя героем романа, или я, слушающий эту чушь. Ты же психолог. И строишь свою жизнь, как книжный персонаж?

— Ты слишком близко к сердцу принял простую метафору. А это говорит о том, что…

— Стоп, — Кит схватился за голову. — С меня хватит психоаналитики! Перебор. 

Нейт застыл, кажется, даже дышать перестал. 

— Прости, до тебя я разговаривал про фондовые рынки, потом про отношения. Тяжелый вечер.

— Я могу помочь. — Ладонь Нейта легла на колено.

— Да. Можешь. Но не так. Вызови мне такси.

***

Откуда взялось похмелье, Кит не представлял: вчера он выпил лишь немного вина и полбутылки шампанского, но голову ломило безжалостно. Вероятно, он зря вчера отказался от массажа и кровати Нейта. Аспирин не особо помог, и на завтрак Кит приплелся зеленым, уверенным, что кроме грейпфрутового сока ничего впихнуть в себя не получится.

— Все так плохо? — оценил Дженсен.

После двух стаканов минералки и сока стало легче: Кит мог разговаривать и слушать.

— Не знаю, что на этот раз у нас случилось, — рассказывал Дженсен. — Черт бы этот «Рибок» побрал. Джаред и работать с ними не хочет, и почему-то отказаться не может. И каждый вечер доказывает, что «Рибок» — это шаг назад.

— А ты точно не давишь на него своими логичными доводами, здравым смыслом и прочим?

— Нет. Совершенно точно. Но когда он начинается нести глупости с точки зрения бизнеса, я не могу кивать и соглашаться. Я говорю правду. Понимаешь? А он воспринимает ее слишком близко к сердцу.

— А ты точно говорил ему, что тебе не важен его выбор клиента? Что он не станет для тебя хуже, глупее из-за этого выбора?

— Нет, но я и не говорил, что буду считать его идиотом, если он не согласится. Я вообще держался в стороне, хотя мог бы найти и другие, не менее блестящие контракты, ты же знаешь.

Интересно, какой локус контроль у Дженсена?

— А может, вам стоит откровенно поговорить? Как в покере, взять и вскрыть все карты?

— Не выходит. Он замкнулся, и мне не достучаться. Я поэтому и хотел тебя попросить узнать, чего он так вцепился в этот «Рибок». 

— Дженсен, я правда не хочу встревать между вами.

— А ты не встревай, ты просто помоги. Как я собираюсь помочь тебе.

— Помочь мне? В чем?

— Вижу, ты пошел в полный разнос. Поэтому в эту пятницу мы заберем тебя на Шелтер. Спокойные вечера, прогулка на «Даниэле», семейный ужин. 

Тащиться за город? В эти выходные? В холод, мерзость, морось?

— Давайте через неделю или две.

Когда зацветут вишни и можно будет позагорать на яхте, выветривая из головы все постороннее.

— Через неделю у нас годовщина знакомства. А через две ты садишься за договора. 

— Я и забыл, с кем разговариваю. С мистером я-веду-переговоры-лучше-всех.

— Вот больше и не забывай. И про Джареда тоже не забудь. 

— Дженс, что, все так плохо?

— Не знаю. Иногда — нет. А иногда кажется, что он снова ускользает. Я его не понимаю. Он слишком из другого мира, у нас так мало точек соприкосновения. Может, и не стоит его удерживать?

«Эй! — Кит еле сдержался, чтобы не возмутиться вслух. — Не порть мне статистику. Вы же, мать вашу, идеальная пара, одна на миллион».

— Вы созданы друг для друга. У вас взгляды меняются, когда вы рядом, никто вам не нужен. Это будет самая большая ошибка, Дженс... Мне жаль, что у вас так. Я…

Он поговорит с Джаредом. И приедет на семейный ужин. Разумеется.

— Джаред в обед будет у Колумбийского университета в магазине Халле вводить в курс дела архитектора. Ты бы мог около часа зайти за ним. 

— Да, мог бы. Совершенно случайно зайти туда по пути из Сохо.

— Почему случайно? Отвезешь им эту папку, — Дженсен кивнул на свободный стул, на котором действительно лежала пухлая коричневая папка из добротной кожи. — Джаред хотел ее передать архитектору, да забыл дома.

— Ты постарался, чтобы он забыл?

— Ну… он же тебе так и не ответил на сообщение. Значит, держи папку.

***

Джаред стоял у стеллажа с астрономическими атласами, положив руку на корешок одного из них. И разговаривал с потрясающим мужиком. Их новым архитектором.

Кит бросил взгляд на витрину и чуть не застонал. Настоящий закон подлости! Когда не надо — выглядишь отлично, а как захочешь произвести впечатление — клиентом Армии спасения.

Три дня подряд Нью-Йорк, как фокусник, подкидывал ему встречи то с одним, то с другим геем, на любой вкус — явно потешаясь. Будто всех прочих унес ураган, или, что более вероятно, по приезду Киту выделили волшебные очки, вроде тех, что носили в Изумрудном городе, фокусирующие взгляд только на интересном. Нейт бы сказал, что нечего валить все на Город, надо искать причины внутри. И что Кит невольно сам подает знак, маячок на такси — машина не занята, поспеши. 

Но каждый раз Кит выглядел безукоризненно, каждый гребаный раз, кроме сегодняшнего утра. Торопясь на завтрак, с похмелья, он одевался не глядя и, кажется, забыл причесаться после душа. Бросил полотенце да провел пятерней по влажным волосам. Так они и высохли. 

До нестерпимого зуда захотелось выскочить из магазина, пока никто не заметил. С архитектором они еще увидятся, и не стоит портить первое впечатление. Но в руках Кит держал папку, нужную Джареду, да и убегать — слишком глупо.

Оставалось надеяться, что радар на этот раз подвел, потрясающий экземпляр homo sapiens окажется другой ориентации и во время работы никаких неудобных моментов не возникнет. Хотя, скорее всего, они почти и не будут пересекаться. А жаль.

Немного старше Кита, высокий, как Джаред, худощавый, хорошо одетый — с той самой элегантной небрежностью, которая выдает вкус в простом. Каштановые волосы, пробор налево. Лицо узкое и такое, ну, серьезное, что ли.

Архитектор увидел Кита первым, они пересеклись взглядами — глаза оказались ярко-васильковыми, умными. Джаред тут же обернулся.

— Привет, — натянуто улыбнулся Кит, подавляя желания пригладить торчащий клок волос.

Джаред поджал губы, явно не собираясь ни здороваться, ни представлять Кита, хотя архитектор некстати смотрел на него с интересом.

— Вот, Дженсен просил передать, — Кит протянул папку. Кажется, можно уходить.

Папку забрал не Джаред, а архитектор. И мягко произнес приятным баритоном:

— Спасибо.

Закон подлости в действии. Они втроем помолчали. Так неловко Кит себя не чувствовал со старших классов.

— Ладно, — не выдержал он. — Я пойду, пожалуй, пообедаю. А то с утра ничего не ел. Приятно было повидаться.

Он не успел сделать и двух шагов, как Джаред догнал его. Схватил за плечо, разворачивая.

— Постой, — проговорил он с явным раскаянием, — давай пообедаем вместе. Если ты не против, конечно. 

На щеках у Джареда разлился румянец, и Кит сразу оттаял.

— Нет, я очень даже за.

— Подождешь минут пять? Мы договорим, и я буду в твоем распоряжении. Или встретимся в кафе? Ты куда собирался пойти?

— Никуда конкретно, в первое симпатичное место. Все в порядке, Джаред. Я люблю магазины Халле, пойду, закопаюсь в книжки, пока вы все тут не переделали.

Он не хотел переводить свой взгляд с Джареда, но невольно улыбнулся архитектору.

— Кит, Пол, давайте я познакомлю вас… Кит — наш юрист, а Пол — архитектор, вернее, будет им, если не передумает, увидев мой проект.

Пол с удовольствием пожал руку Киту. Возможно, не стоило отчаиваться раньше времени и архитекторам нравятся непричесанные и плохо одетые юристы?

***

Кафе нашлось в кампусе Колумбийского, забитое студентами, которым не было никакого дела до Джареда и Кита.

— Я видел, как вы рассматривали друг друга, — Джаред дожидался бифштекса, а Кит активно ел салат, пока готовили стейк, — хочешь, дам его телефон?

Кит не знал, что отвечать, да и не мог — хрустел салатным листом, но Джаред и не ждал ответа.

— Пол тоже тобой заинтересовался. Даже спросил, свободен ли ты. Он решил сначала, что мы… поссорились.

Кит наконец прожевал, запил водой и уточнил:

— А мы поссорились?

— Ну, я был зол на твой адвокатский трюк — согласиться со всеми и всех запутать.

— Ничего подобного! У меня спросили мнение, я его высказал. А вот как его интерпретировали, не моя вина.

— Дженсен сказал, что ты одобряешь решение подписать контракт с «Рибоком».

— Конечно, я одобряю. Гипотетически. Как инвестор я бы хотел, чтобы вложенные деньги принесли доход как можно быстрее. Потом, для арт-студии это действительно выход в другую лигу. Я в бизнесе не первый год и не вижу ничего плохого в том, что «Рибок» хочет воспользоваться славой Рэйли. Это нормально. Даже почетно.

— Но мне ты сказал другое.

— Я сказал тебе, как друг, что выбирать тебе. И что главное не деньги, а твое желание работать. На кой тебе деньги, если никакой радости в процессе? Это как весь вечер трахаться и не получить оргазм. Зачем?

— Два взаимоисключающих мнения.

— Не-а. Это они у тебя в голове взаимно исключаются. Интересно, почему? Чем тебе так важен «Рибок»? Почему ты не можешь отказаться от него, если уж настолько не хочешь с ними работать?

— Мне этот контракт совершенно не важен.

— Ну да, разумеется, — Кит вернулся к своему салату. — Значит, Пол спрашивал обо мне.

— Да. И я пообещал дать тебе его номер, если ты тоже заинтересован. Ты ведь заинтересован?

— Не знаю. 

— Он же тебе понравился.

— Но нам вместе работать. Не будет ли осложнений? Даже если мы редко будем сталкиваться, все равно не хочется этой неловкости, ну знаешь, когда встречаются бывшие одноразовые любовники.

— А ты не хочешь чего-то постоянного? Ну, не совсем постоянного, но и не одноразового.

— А ты не хочешь поговорить про «Рибок»?

Джаред принялся ножом вычерчивать линии на салфетке.

— Дело не в «Рибоке». А в Дженсене.

— Почему-то я не удивлен.

— Я потеряю его, если выберу что-то другое.

— С чего ты взял?

Джаред поднял лицо. Улыбка, ямочки — пропали. Джаред был в отчаянии — другого слова Кит не мог подобрать.

— Мы с ним из разных кругов. И Дженсен мне не по карману. Я изо всех сил стараюсь быть ровней. Но я не ровня. И, знаешь, кажется, не хочу ей быть. Мне не нужна арт-студия — монстр с филиалами в каждом городе. Я не хочу становиться управляющим, который занят бизнесом, а не творчеством. Мне удобно работать так, как сейчас. Делать все самому. Выбирать интересные задачи. Получать деньги, конечно, но не такие сумасшедшие гонорары, к которым привык Дженсен. У нас разный уровень. И в работе меня это устраивает. Но в жизни…

— Я уверен, Дженсену плевать, сколько ты зарабатываешь. И если он пытается давать тебе советы, как раскрутиться, так это его суть — он только это и делает с другими. Профессиональная деформация. Если ты ему скажешь, что тебя не надо раскручивать, он найдет другую задачку для мозгов. Или ты уже говорил ему?

— Конечно, говорил.

— Именно то, что сказал мне? Или что злобная корпорация покупает честное имя маленькой собачки?

— Ну… возможно, он меня не понял. Возможно. Но вдруг, вдруг он и не поймет? И решит, что меня надо по-прежнему опекать. А я не хочу, чтобы думали за меня, переделывали меня и командовали мной, понимаешь?

— Тогда тебе именно это и надо ему сказать. А не прикидывать, что он подумает и как поступит. Ты так лишаешь его свободы выбора, в чем и обвиняешь, кстати.

— С такой точки зрения я на ситуацию не смотрел.

— Знаешь, Джаред, вы с Дженсеном мне нравитесь. Вы, как пара, мне нравитесь. Но вы чудовищно не умеете задавать прямые вопросы. Трусите, юлите и придумываете друг за друга ответы. Спроси, получи ответ, а потом паникуй.

— Почему бы тогда тебе не пообщаться с Полом? Спросить, не помешают ли отношения работе. Не додумывать и получить ответ?

Джаред помахал телефоном, на экране которого маячил номер.

Подловил.

***

Пол сразу согласился встретиться за чашкой кофе, между ланчем и ужином, в пятницу. Не свидание, но и не деловой разговор. Два дня Кит изнывал, перерывая гардероб и выискивая в сети информацию о новом знакомом. Пол Саммерс, тридцать шесть лет, учился в Калифорнийском университете. Из его работ Кит нашел только отель для гиков на Манхэттене: никаких телевизоров, зато есть возможность подключать к колонкам плееры, есть розетки для лэптопов и интернета. Интересно.

Встречались они в кофейне на Малберри-стрит, в Маленькой Италии, куда Пол пришел в обычных джинсах, желтых замшевых ботинках, серо-зеленой трикотажной рубашке-поло и в полупальто в серую елочку. Кит глупо улыбался: ему нравилась каждая вещь по-отдельности и все вместе, добротная одежда, приглушенные цвета — Полу они чертовски шли.

Как удачно, что Дженсен собирался забрать Кита прямо из кофейни на Шелтер и получилось одеться просто, к загородному уик-энду. Хорош бы он был, если бы пришел в костюме с Мэдисон-авеню. 

Бежевые брюки, открытые туфли, темно-синяя рубашка и теплый кардиган.

Полированный деревянный столик, удобные кресла, аппетитные запахи разных сортов кофе — у Пола действительно был вкус.

— Сегодня отличный день, — признался Кит, отпивая мокко. — Тепло, впервые за всю неделю. Завтра обещают солнечный день. Кофе вкусный. И очень приятное место. Спасибо, что вытащил меня сюда, Пол.

— У них здесь неплохая выпечка, для любителей сладкого — раздолье. Я часто беру кексы с шоколадной крошкой.

— Надо будет что-нибудь тоже взять на Шелтер. Еду к друзьям на уик-энд. А они еще те обжоры.

— Возьми собой творожный пирог, не прогадаешь. Он и утром будет еще обалденно вкусным.

— Обязательно… Пол, ты уже подписал контракт, ты будешь работать с Халле?

— Да. Ты, я так понимаю, тоже?

— Еще нет, но буду точно. Поэтому… я тут советовал другу задавать неудобные вопросы напрямую, так что попробую и сам. Ты мне очень нравишься. Правда. И если бы я сегодня не пообещал быть в другом месте, я бы уже строил планы, как попасть к тебе или затащить тебя к себе. Но нам вместе работать. И мне бы не хотелось потом доставлять неприятности тебе. И себе, конечно.

Пол улыбнулся.

— Чересчур прямо, не находишь? Ух, даже не знаю, что ответить. В голове бессмысленный треп ни о чем.

— Можем поговорить о работе. Как тебе концепт Джареда?

— Необычно. И интересно. Не знаю, вытащит ли это из ямы книжные магазины, но с таким проектом не стыдно попасть в глянец. Ну, знаешь, все эти красивые журналы «Дизайн. Архитектура». Так что для меня это хорошая работа. А для тебя?

— Ох… лучше не спрашивай. Авторское право. Все подводные камни, связанные с ним. Я юрист, я привык, что интересно уже потом, постфактум, а сперва загружаешься в документы, пытаясь найти лазейки, чтобы отсечь их или, наоборот, оставить. Вот осенью попалась мне интересная задача, отняла много времени и сил, но когда я ее решил, был счастлив. Хотя мало бы кто понял, вздумай я объяснять, что именно сделал.

— Ты меня заинтриговал.

— Никаких интриг. Если я тебе расскажу, что именно нашел и изменил в документах, ты успеешь уснуть раньше, чем я доберусь до счастливого финала.

— Учился в Гарварде?

Кит чуть не удержался спросить про Калифорнийский. Но ведь он про него и не должен знать, так?

— Да. А ты?

— В Калифорнийском.

— И как тебя занесло на Восточное побережье оттуда?

— Однажды я решил поменять жизнь. Купил билет… и…

— Удалось?

— Не все, но многое. Сменил обстановку, круг друзей… после университета я сначала не очень много работал, но очень много веселился. Компании, вечеринки, случайные связи. Жизнь утекала, и однажды мне все осточертело. По-настоящему я и не жил. Так, бездумно плыл по течению. 

Кит чувствовал, как у него вытягивается лицо, и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему попался гей, который решил остепениться. Да уж, хорошо, что это совсем не свидание.

— И знаешь, мне тридцать шесть. А я так никого и не любил. Был любимым, да, но не любил. Ты мне нравишься, Кит. И встреться мы лет на семь раньше, я бы с тобой, не думая, переспал бы. Сейчас ты тоже меня привлекаешь, но мне не нужна связь на одну ночь. Мне хочется оставшуюся жизнь прожить с одним человеком. И у меня не так много времени, чтобы найти его. Мы можем попытаться понять, подходим ли мы друг другу, если ты захочешь встречаться, серьезно встречаться.

— Я… — Кит растерял все слова. Как будто ему три года и мама застукала его перед трюмо с нарисованными помадой усами и вылитыми на пол духами, которые он чересчур усердно нюхал. — Пол… я… не знаю… не думал…

— А ты подумай. Если надумаешь — позвони или напиши. Если нет — я пойму. На наши профессиональные отношения это не повлияет.

***

Уик-энд не задался. В пятницу они попали в чудовищную пробку и приехали на Шелтер к полуночи. Утром рано погрузились на «Даниэлу» и поплыли вокруг острова. Надо признать, такой увеселительной прогулки Кит не пожелал бы и врагу. Обещанное синоптиками солнце обернулось мелким противным беспросветным дождем. Дженсен вцепился в штурвал и молчал, Кит старался его не отвлекать — видимость оставляла желать лучшего. Джаред закутался в куртку, обмотался шарфом и полдня просидел на носу, игнорируя всех. Вечером, сидя в кресле возле горящего камина с бокалом коньяка, Кит решил, что выходные еще можно спасти. И заговорил первым:

— Я, кажется, теперь понимаю, что находят люди в походах на природу. Особенно в непогоду. 

— И что же? — Джаред поинтересовался просто из вежливости. Он гладил Харли, развалившегося на полу, и расположившуюся рядом Сэди. Собаки смотрели на огонь и жмурились, млея от ласки. Настоящая идиллия.

— Блага цивилизации. Если бы кто мне вчера сказал, что я буду счастлив от рюмки коньяка у камина, я бы не поверил. Но один заплыв на «Даниэле» — и я давно так не кайфовал.

Дженсен признание пропустил — разогревал на кухне свиные ребрышки, и вошел с огромным блюдом как раз на последних словах.

— Я рад, Кит, что тебе нравится на Шелтере.

Джаред фыркнул. Дженсен не обратил внимания. Поставил блюдо на маленький столик:

— Налетайте.

Ребрышки, хоть и приготовленные вчера, оказались на редкость вкусными. И добрую четверть часа никто не разговаривал.

— Как вам? — спросил Дженсен, когда и Кит, и Джаред вернулись к коньяку.

— Очень вкусно, — ответил Джаред, передавая Дженсену бумажное полотенце, когда тот принялся оглядываться в его поисках. — Тереса готовила?

— Кто же еще.

— Тебе очень повезло с ней, — проговорил Кит и тут же поправился. — Вам повезло. 

— Да нет, — медленно отозвался Джаред, — все правильно. С Тересой повезло именно Дженсену. А нам всем не повезло с погодой.

— Почему только мне? Тереса работает у нас дома.

— У тебя дома.

— Ты не считаешь мой дом — своим домом? 

— Конечно нет, я же не плачу за него. 

Кит моргнул. Он что, нечаянно начал бурю?

— Если вопрос только в этом, мы может разделить траты.

— Тогда мне придется принять предложение «Рибок».

Дженсен раздраженно вытер руки.

— Ради бога, Джаред! Ты ищешь предлог, чтобы продаться? Если тебе так комфортнее, валяй. 

— Речь не идет о комфорте. Речь идет о разном уровне жизни! О разных ценностях. И мне не нужен предлог, потому что ты до сих пор не понял ничего. Вот он понял, — Джаред кивнул на Кита, — а ты — нет.

— И что же я не понял?

— Ребята… — попробовал вмешаться Кит. Катастрофа надвигалась неумолимо. Харли тоже это почуял и подполз ближе к нему.

— Сколько раз я объяснял, что «Рибок» хочет купить Рэйли, а я не хочу продаваться? А ты вместо того, чтобы послушать, заводишь одну и ту же пластинку: выгодное это предложение или нет!

— Потому что ты сам не хочешь отказываться от него. Тебе и хочется, и колется. И ты начинаешь искать подводные камни, придумываешь их сам. А я пытаюсь тебя успокоить и объяснить, что все страхи — пустые. Что все решаемо. Что мы проверим контракт, составим свой, что в кабалу ты не попадешь. Неужели мое слово, мои знания ничего не значат для тебя?

— Неужели ты не слышишь, что я не хочу этого контракта? Не-хо-чу! А цепляюсь за него, потому что иначе не смогу соответствовать тебе.

— Соответствовать? Значит, вот как? А я тебе хоть соответствую? Все мои ценности для тебя — отрицательные величины. Заработок — нажива. Расширение дела — жадность. Сделка — купить и использовать. Вопрос времени, когда ты меня бросишь, ведь так?

Джаред подскочил, как ужаленный.

— Пойми, что ты, именно ты меня толкаешь к этому выбору: или сделка, или расходимся! 

Дженсен поднялся тоже. Они забыли о Ките. Вплотную, стоя лицом к лицу, они разговаривали на повышенных тонах и не собирались понижать голоса.

— И когда это я поставил такой ультиматум, позволь узнать?!

— Ничего ты не ставил! Но это и ежу понятно. Если я не буду вровень с тобой, я не буду тебе нужен. 

— Вровень, это ты на доходы намекаешь?

— Да. Ты никогда не сможешь относиться ко мне, как к партнеру, если я останусь работать в небольшой студии. Если она никогда не раскрутится и не будет грести деньги.

— Тебе не кажется, Джаред, что ты приписываешь мне свои убеждения? Что не я, а ты сам не будешь чувствовать себя на равных? Мне плевать на твой доход. Не хочешь быть богатым, хочешь сидеть и рисовать в маленькой студии — ради бога. Не мне, а тебе важны деньги. Признай это.

Джаред провел рукой по лицу.

— Я не хочу делать то, что не хочу. И не хочу терять тебя. У меня нет выхода, Дженс.

— Постой. Ты не выбросил контракт, только чтобы не потерять меня? Выходит, ты со мной играешь? Ты со мной не настоящий? Только мне покажется, что вот, наконец-то, настоящий Джаред, а это оказывается еще одна маска? Тусовщик, рекламная модель, дизайнер, вундеркинд. Каждый раз всплывает что-то новенькое. А сейчас? Что должно всплыть сейчас, чего ты так боишься?

— Дженсен, я не играю, правда, просто, черт… все сложно.

— Почему же, все предельно ясно. Ты скорее Рэйли, бунтовщик, и в твоем мире нет места для такого дельца, как я? Оттого ты ищешь оправдание для разрыва?

— Я не ищу оправдания для разрыва. Я не хочу его, понимаешь? Я не хочу уходить от тебя. И я не считаю тебя алчным дельцом или ужасным человеком, только из-за того, что ты умеешь и любишь зарабатывать деньги. И признайся, ты сам не хочешь и боишься попасть в мою жизнь. Потому что у тебя успех эквивалентен определенному достатку. А все что ниже — удел аутсайдеров. 

— Джаред, можно тебя попросить об одном одолжении? Я постараюсь принять мир, в котором помимо аутсайдеров, есть и такие, как Рэйли. А ты, пожалуйста, больше не произноси одно слово, договорились?

— Какое?

— «Рибок». Я уже ненавижу этот бренд. Никогда в жизни не ругался так и столько. Я больше не хочу слышать о нем. 

Джаред, сияя, обнял Дженсена.

— Обещаю.

Кажется, у них начинало налаживаться, да вот только Киту стало совсем неловко, хуже, чем когда они ругались. Поэтому он свистнул собак и вышел в бархатную тьму. Облака к закату все-таки расползлись, и звезды, невидимые в Городе, сияли не хуже Джареда. Собаки трусили рядом. Кит глупо улыбался, шагая взад-вперед у кромки воды и грея руки в карманах брюк. Эти идиоты хоть так, но смогли поговорить и высказать друг другу все претензии. И теперь им нужно время.

Спустя вечность, когда зубы стали выбивать дробь, пришло сообщение от Дженсена: «Прости за уик-энд. Мы наверху, можешь больше не мерзнуть». 

Эти простые слова рассказали ему больше, чем Дженсен собирался. 

Идиоты. Все у них будет хорошо.

А у него?

Он нашел в телефоне номер Пола и написал дурацкое сообщение, пожелав приятной ночи. В ответ пришел один вопрос: «Увидимся в понедельник?»

Кит было заколебался, вспомнив непременное условие Пола. Но все-же отправил — «да».

И почувствовал, как в груди разливается тепло.

Ночь была нежна. 

  


**Конец.**


End file.
